The Light In The Dark
by yuriwarrior
Summary: The rebels discovered something horrible and they encounter a new enemy. Is the bond between the rebel crew strong enough? Can Sabine and Ezra express their love to one another? Is there light in the dark?
1. Chapter 1: Invasion

**Star Wars Rebels: The Light In The Dark**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters of the Star Wars Universe, they belong to Lucas Film and Disney. I don't own the picture of the story. I found it on Deviantart and all credit goes to the rightful owner.**

 **Chapter 1: Invasion**

 _Many years ago:_

 _The clone wars was over, all the jedi in the Jedi temple on Coruscant were killed. The great Jedi Purge started from that moment. Darth Vader, the apprentice of Darth Sidious himself, received the order to hunt and kill all the remaining Jedi across the galaxy. His fleet was now above the planet of Kashyyyk. Darth Vader stood in the shuttle, waiting to reach the surface of the planet. His mission was simple find and kill the Jedi Kento Nion._

 _The shuttle landed near one of the many forest of Kashyyyk, with a loud hiss, the door opened. Darth Vader stepped out of it and walked to one of the field commanders._

" _Status report" He asked with a serious tone in his robotic voice. "We managed to secure most of the planet, Lord Vader. There is only one little village that withstands our attack. I think the Jedi you are looking for is In charge of the Wookie Warriors in that village." The field commander said, hoping Darth Vader wouldn't get mad._

" _The Jedi is my responsibility commander, I will take care of him. You make sure you kill or capture the remaining Wookies." Vader answered while pointing his index finger to the commander. "Of course Lord Vader" The commander answered while saluting._

 _Darth Vader stepped in the forest, on his way to the village where his target was. Everywhere were Stormtroopers and Wookies fighting. Red lasers flew everywhere sometimes followed by painful screams of Wookies. Darth Vader didn't even bothered to help his troops fight the Wookies. He only Force Pushed or Force Choked Wookies that were coming his way._

 _After some time he arrived at an elevator, a trace of dead Wookies behind him. He stepped on the elevator and it went up. When the elevator stopped he saw a wooden hut. He felt a disturbance in the Force, his target was nearby. Suddenly, a Jedi with a blue lightsabre tried to attack Darth Vader. Vader saw the attack coming and easily blocked it with his own red lightsabre. The Jedi was no match against the mighty Sith Lord. Every time he attacked Vader blocked or dodged his attacks easily, while on the other hand Vader's attacks were very powerful. The jedi struggled to keep his defence up._

 _After a while the Jedi got tired, he knew he was going to die. Vader attacked him, pushing the lightsabre out of the Jedi's hands. The Jedi felt backwards, Vader Force Choked him lifting him from the ground. He pushed the Jedi against a tree and threw him on the ground afterwards. While the Jedi tried to get up, Vader prepared a powerful Force push. Vader released the push and the Jedi was blown away into his hut, breaking the door in the process. Vader stepped in the hut, Force Choked the Jedi again._

" _I sense someone far more powerful nearby. Where is your master?" Darth Vader asked to the Jedi who he was choking. "The Dark Side clouded your mind. You….killed….my master years ago." The Jedi said while struggling, gasping for air. "It is time for you to join him" Vader said, preparing his sabre to throw it at the Jedi. However, before he could throw the sabre, it was taken from his hands._

 _Darth Vader turned to see who it was that was powerful enough to Force Grab his sabre out of his hands. He saw a young boy, now with the sabre in his hands. "A son?" Vader asked. "Run Galen. Run!" Kento said to his son before Vader killed him with the Force Choke._

 _The boy watched in agony while his father was killed. Vader stepped to the boy, The young one raised the sabre to Vader, trying to protect himself._

 _On the same moment the field commander, companied with two Stormtroopers entered the hut. "Lord Vader?" The commander asked before turning his head to the child. The Stormtroopers lined up to kill him. The commander gave the sign to fire. Vader quickly grabbed the lightsabre from the boy with the Force, defending him against the lasers and killing the Stormtroopers and the commander in the process._

" _Come with me, more troopers will be here soon." Vader said to the boy who still had a fearful face._

Back in the present:

"You were weak when I found you. Now your hatred has become your strength." Vader said to his apprentice. "The dark side is your ally, but your training is not complete yet." He continued. "You are strong enough now to take on your final test, a mission which will decide whether you are a true Sith or not." Vader finished. "What is ty bidding, my Master?" the apprentice asked. "I want you to find a rebel cell near Lothal and kill them all. There is a Jedi with his apprentice in the cell so don't underestimate them. When you have killed them bring their sabres to me, and the heads of their allies." Vader explained the mission to his apprentice with a emotionless voice. "I give you your own ship with crew and a Star Destroyer that you can command to kill these rebels." Vader said. "I am sorry, my master." His apprentice began. " I thought I needed to stay hidden?" The young Dark Side user asked. "I told everyone that you were an Inquisitor from the Inquisition. So you are still hidden. From now on you are no longer Galen but you are Inquisitor Starkiller. Is that understood?" Vader asked with a stern voice. "Yes, my Master." Starkiller answered. "But remember, my apprentice, you are far more powerful than those Inquisitors. It is your cover to stay hidden, when you encounter the Jedi, don't hold back." "Of course, my Master." Starkiller began. "I will leave immediately." He continued.

Starkiller went to hanger to meet up with his crew. "Hello sir" he heard someone say. He turned around and saw a droid. "My name is PROXY, I am your droid and your training partner, Sir." The droid finished. "Is the ship ready?" Starkiller asked in a serious tone, something he learned from his training with Vader. There is no place for joy, happiness, love or any other stupid emotions. The only thing that matters was the destruction of the Jedi and the Rebellion.

"Yes Sir, your captain is ready to set course to your Star Destroyer." PROXY answered. "Very well, we will leave immediately." Starkiller said while walking towards his ship. The ship, also called _The Rogue Shadow_ , was grey and very agile for his class. It was a large fighter with laser cannons and armed with a cloaking device for stealth missions. The deflector shields were very strong and could take a hit from most ships.

Starkiller entered his ship and saw his captain. A female human, dressed in black clothes and with a black hat on her head. She had short blonde hair. "That is my captain? Wow." Starkiller thought while she turned around to meet him. "Captain Juno Eclipse, Sir. At your service." Juno introduced herself; Meanwhile PROXY had entered the ship and was checking the weapons of the ship. "Set course to the Star Destroyer that was assigned to me, captain." Starkiller commanded in a rather harsh tone. "Yes, Sir!" Juno said while she steered the ship out of the hangar of a huge Super Star Destroyer that was still under construction.

Once they arrived, Starkiller went to the bridge of the Star Destroyer and commanded his Admiral to set course to the Lothal System. Once they entered Hyper Space, Starkiller went to his private room.

He sat in the middle of the room, meditating with his eyes closed, letting the dark side flow through is body while he was deep in thought. "My mission is simple, find and kill the rebel Cell. I will not let my Master down." He thought. " I have the command of a Star Destroyer and an army of Stormtroopers, AT-ST's, AT-DP's and a few AT-AT's. And I have my own ship with my own droid and a rather beautiful captain." He thought. "Wait, what?" He realised his last thought and quickly denied it. "I can't think like that, think back to your training. The only thing that matters is the destruction of the Jedi and The Rebelion. There is no place for emotions." He thought, trying to repress such stupid emotions.

After banishing all thoughts about emotions he opened his eyes. "Let the hunt begin" He said out loud.


	2. Chapter 2: Silence before the Storm

**Star Wars Rebels: The Light In The Dark**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters of the Star Wars Universe, they belong to Lucas Film and Disney.**

 **A/N: This story takes plays after season 1 but before season 2. This means that Kanan can still see. In this story, Ezra is a member of the ghost crew since 1 year.**

 **Chapter 2: Silence before the storm**

The _ghost_ stood in the middle of nowhere on the planet Lothal. The crew was taking a day of. Like they did the past few weeks. There were no huge missions that Commander Sato had for the crew the last few weeks. Some small supply runs or the destruction of small factories on Lothal or other nearby systems. So they gave themselves some rest the past few weeks.

Ezra Bridger, Jedi Padawan, and 1 year member of this crew. He was happy here with his friends, or rather family. After what happened with his parents he saw the Ghost crew as his family.

Kanan was his Master but sometimes the father he never had. When he needed some advice with his training or when he had questions about the Jedi he could always count on Kanan. He was truly like a father for him.

Hera was the pilot and leader of the crew but also a true mother figure. When something was bothering him, he could always speak to her and she tries to help him the best she can. Ezra saw her as his mother.

Zeb was the power house of the crew, always ready to kick some Bucketheads. He was a Lasat and unfortunately the last of his kind. Ezra saw him as a brother now. Yes, it is true that they didn't get along when Ezra joined the crew but after one year they created a bond, and respected one another.

Chopper was the astromech and listens only to Hera. He was sometimes annoying, yes, but he would do anything to protect his crew and saved them a couple of times to prove that. The crew didn't saw him as a droid but as a person, a part of the family.

And then there is Sabine, the demolition expert of the crew. She was Mandalorian, a very strong and honourable people but decided to team up with the empire. Sabine was send to an Imperial Academy but after some time she decided to defect and rebel against the Empire. She knew everything about explosives.

Ezra admired her. When he joined the crew he was amazed by her beauty and tried to flirt with her for almost six months. He noticed that she wasn't interested so he decided to stop the flirting. From this moment they grew closer together, day by day. When the crew was send on a mission, Sabine and Ezra always teamed up. After one year, they are the best of friends and shared almost everything with each other. Ezra still had feelings for her and those feelings only intensified when their friendship developed. he buried those feelings long ago because he didn't want to ruin their friendship, but it was most of the time difficult to hide it. Especially the last few weeks because there were no missions, due to this, he found it very difficult to talk to her.

It was early in the morning and Sabine was already awake. She sat in the comm room with the Dejarik table, working on some new kind of explosives.

"Good morning, Sabine, Have you seen Kanan?" Ezra asked while entering the room. "Good Morning, Ezra. No, I haven't seen him, maybe he is in his room meditating?" she answered, not looking up from her work. "Hmm, okay, Thank you. I am going to the training grounds. See you later Sabine." He said before yawning and walking out of the room.

"See you later, Ezra" she said but he was already gone. " The last few weeks he is acting really weird around me, and I don't like it. He used to make me laugh but due to the lack of missions we barely speak to one another." Sabine thought. "What is this strange feeling I have around him lately?" she asked herself in her head. "It is probably nothing" she said out loud, not noticing there was someone else in the room.

"What is probably nothing, Sabine?" a warm, friendly voice asked. Sabine looked up and saw Hera. "Oh, uhm, good morning Hera." Sabine said trying to change the subject. "Good morning to you too, Sabine. Now, what is probably nothing?" Hera asked. Hera knew that Ezra had feelings for Sabine. She also realised that she had seen Sabine staring to Ezra from time to time. "Does she finely get it and feel the same way?" Hera thought. " Oh, nothing important really" Sabine said. "Okay, if you say so. If there is anything I can help you with, you know where to find me." Hera said with a smile before heading to the cockpit of the ship.

"Phew, that was close." Sabine thought. "Before I tell Hera something, I need to find out what this feeling is." She told herself.

It became afternoon very quickly, Hera was still in the cockpit with Chopper to check some things over. Sabine was painting in her room and Kanan was again meditating in his room. Ezra and Zeb just returned from a supply run when Hera received a Hologram.

"Greetings commander Sato." Hera said. "Greetings Hera." Sato responded. "I have a mission for you and your crew Hera." Sato continued." Our spies told us that the schematics of the Nebulon B-frigate ships are in a factory on Lothal." Sato informed. "Those ships could give us stronger ships to fight the Empire" Hera stated. "Yes, that is why I want your crew to retrieve those schematics and bring it back to me. Our facilities could then start to make some of these ships." Sato said while Hera nodded. "Okay, Commander. Can you send me the coordinates?" Hera asked. "Of course, sending them now." Sato answered. "Coordinates received, Thank you commander." Hera said while checking the coordinates. "Good luck, Hera." Sato said before ending the transmission.

"Attention everyone, we have a new mission of great importance. Can you please come to the comm room for briefing?" Hera said through the comms of the ship.

Everyone sat in the comm room listening to Hera while she explained the mission and her plan.

"Everybody know what to do?" Hera asked to her crew. " Yes Ezra and me are going to infiltrate the factory while Kanan and Zeb create a distraction." Sabine summarized. "Yes, that is correct. Now, go get some rest, we attack the facility tomorrow at noon." Hera said in a commanding but kind tone.

Meanwhile on the Star Destroyer:

Starkiller entered the comm room of the Star Destroyer and closed the door behind him. He sat down on one knee and bowed when the Hologram activated. "What is ty bidding, my Master?" He asked. "One of my spies confirmed that the rebels took the bait. They are going to attack our last factory on Lothal." Vader said to his apprentice. "I will wait for them in the facility and use the Star Destroyer as a blockade when they try to escape." Starkiller told his plan to his master. "Don't fail me, Starkiller." Vader stated with a very serious tone before ending the transmission.

"Juno, are you there?" Starkiller asked trough his comm. "Yes, Sir. What is your command?" Juno asked in a professional tone. "Prepare the Rogue Shadow and tell the admiral to position the Star Destroyer over Lothal like a blockade. Tell him to shoot every ship down that wants to leave the planet." He answered with no emotion in his voice. "Right away, Sir!" Juno answered and ended the transmission.

After the transmission, Starkiller went back to his room to meditate. "It is very difficult to act professional to her." He thought. "But the mission is priority number one." He said to himself. "I can't let such emotions affect my thoughts and deeds." He was arguing with himself. "Besides, she will never feel the same." Starkiller tried to convince himself before he went to sleep.

Juno was having a similar conversation with her own in the Rogue Shadow. "He has literally no emotions." She started. "I am such a fool to feel something for him, but even if I wanted to I can't keep him out of my head." She said out loud, not realising PROXY was right behind her. "Thinking about him again?" He asked. "Oh, uhmm, hey PROXY." Juno said with a little blush on her face. "Don't deny it Juno, I have seen how you look at him." He said to her, trying to help his friend. "Yeah PROXY, you are right I have feelings for him. I know he will never return them, he is a Dark Side wielder, they don't have emotions. "she told him with sadness in her voice. "Don't give up already. The Dark Side hasn't consumed him completely. Yet." he said trying to cheer her up. "You think there is still hope?" she asked. "Yeah, his training isn't complete. Somewhere deep inside him he is still Galen." PROXY said with a supporting and gentle voice. "Thank you, Proxy, for giving me hope." She thanked her friend." No problem Juno, Now get some sleep. Tomorrow is a long day." He said. "Yeah, good night PROXY." She said before walking to her room. "Good night" PROXY told her with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: A new Enemy

**Star Wars Rebels: The Light In The Dark**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters of the Star Wars Universe, they belong to Lucas Film and Disney.**

 **Chapter 3: A new enemy**

The rebels prepared themselves for the upcoming mission. Everyone in his own room. Except for Zeb, he was helping Chopper and Hera to check the Ghost so that they can have a quick getaway after the mission.

Ezra was alone in his room, deep in thought. "Finely, something to keep my mind occupied so that I can try not to think about her." He thought, letting out a deep sigh in the process." Sabine and I are going to search for the plans while Zeb and Kanan create a distraction. Not the best of a plan, but it is still a plan." He thought, repeating the plan for himself. "Just keep focused on the mission and everything is going to be alright, don't let your feelings cloud your mind." He thought, remembering what Kanan told him in one of his first Jedi training lessons. " I am ready to go" he said out loud while leaving his room to meet up with the rest.

Sabine was also preparing for the mission in her room. "I have got everything: my armour, my weapons, explosives in case of emergency." She said out loud, checking if she got everything. "And one weird feeling." She said silently. "I still don't know what it is. I have never felt this way before." She thought while looking at her equipment. "I am a Mandalorian, I can't let a stupid feeling take over my mind." She said, trying to suppress the feeling. "okay, here we go." She said while putting her helmet on and leaving her room to meet up with Hera and the rest.

Kanan was still in his room, meditating, something he did before going on a mission. To give him strength and hope the mission would be successful. Now, while meditating, he felt something in the force, something dark. "Another inquisitor?" he asked himself mentally. "No, I can feel the strength of the dark side, it is far more powerful than an inquisitor." He stated, trying to get more information. "But deep inside, there is a light side." He said out loud, at the same moment Hera entered his room.

"Something wrong, love?" she asked. "No, it is nothing to worry about." He said to Hera. " So, is everyone ready?" he continued. "Yes, Kanan, are you ready?" Hera asked, knowing that he was holding back something. She knew that he would tell her when he was ready so she let it pass. "Yes, let's go." Kanan answered, both leaving the room to meet up with their crew.

On the other side of Lothal, in the factory:

"Sir Inquisitor, everything is ready for the ambush." The field commander said to Starkiller who sat in a meditating position. "Alright, tell your men that they are allowed to kill the rebels on sight. I will wait here for the Jedi's to collect their schematics." Starkiller said in a cold tone, not opening his eyes. "Sir, yes, Sir!" the commander said while saluting, leaving the room afterwards. "Now, your end is near, Jedi." Starkiller said out loud with a smirk on his face.

An hour later:

"Okay, Spectre-5 and Spectre-6 are you ready?" Kanan asked through the comm. "Yes, Kanan, We are ready, you can start the distraction." Ezra answered. "I will be ready to pick you up, keep contact and watch each other's back." Hera said.

"Okay, Zeb, it's our time, ready?" Kanan asked to his Lasat friend. "I am born ready." Zeb answered with a smile on his face. "ATTACK!" Kanan yellew while sprinting to the front door of the factory with Zeb close behind him.

Meanwhile in the factory:

"Okay, we're in" Sabine said, opening another door while Ezra covered her back. "This way, only three more turns before we arrive at the archive of this factory." Sabine said while running through the factory, Ezra on her side. "This is going better than I thought." Ezra said with a smile while turning around a corner and drop his smile immediately. "You needed to say that, don't you?" Sabine said with a mocking tone, watching a squad of Stormtroopers turning around and firing on them. They both ducked to cover. "Okay, forget stealth, new plan." Ezra said while thinking. " I will give you cover while you shoot okay?" He asked his Mandalorian friend. "what a plan." Sabine sighed. "But we haven't much choices so, yeah, sounds good to me." She said turning her head to Ezra. "Okay, here we go." Ezra said while igniting his lightsabre and coming out of cover.

Ezra deflected every blast that would hit him or Sabine while Sabine shot back, killing one Stormtrooper after the other. After five minutes they were clear. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Ezra said while deactivating his lightsabre. "Yeah, but we need to hurry and get those schematics. Follow me." Sabine said while running to the archive. "Coming" Ezra said, running behind his friend.

In front of the factory:

"Wow, they have much firepower, Kanan." Zeb said while shooting. "Yeah, I know, why are there so many troopers in a factory?" He asked out loud. They both shrugged and kept firing.

Back inside to Sabine and Ezra:

"Finely, here we are. I will open this door. Can you keep me covered?" Sabine said while she started working on the door to get it open. "Sure, just hurry, please." Ezra answered while deflecting laser shots. "Almost,…..Almost…, Got it." She said while running through the door, followed by Ezra after he knocked the remaining Stormtroopers out with the Force.

"I'll start with the extraction of the files, maybe we can discover some more secrets of the Empire in this archive." Sabine said while she hacked the terminal in the room. "Good Idea." Ezra said, followed with a gasp. "What's wrong?" Sabine asked keeping her attention the terminal. "I feel something in the Force, something cold." He said while looking around. "Hurry Sabine." He said in a serious tone, something he never did. "I'll do my best." Sabine said.

After several minutes the download was completed. "Okay, download is complete, we can leave." Sabine said while walking towards Ezra. "Okay, let's hurry." Ezra said while they both walked towards the door. Suddenly, the door closed. "What?" they both yelled in confusion. "Hello there, Jedi" a deep, cold voice said from the shadows. " I have been waiting for you." The voice continued. "Where are you? Who are you? Show yourself!" Ezra said after he stood in front of Sabine to protect her, lightsabre in his hands. "Get this door open, Sabine" He whispered to her. "Right." She said snapping out of her confusion and working to get the door open. " I can sense your fear, young one." The voice said. Ezra said nothing, trying to see where the voice came from. "I got it open." Sabine whispered to Ezra. "Let's leave, contact H-" He started only to get cut off by the cold voice. "You won't leave this place alive." The voice said, igniting a red lightsabre. Ezra watched in horror, igniting his own lighsabre. "Not another Inquisitor" He thought. "Sabine, run! I will keep him busy. Get to the ghost" He said in a commanding but gentle tone. "But" Sabine started. "Please go!" Ezra yelled while running to the dark person with the red lightsabre.

Their lightsabres connected, Ezra tried to keep the freak away from Sabine. She just stood there while her friend attacked the dark figure. Ezra was pushed back by a powerful strike of the shadowy figure. " I won't leave you, Ezra" She yelled back. " How sweet, such a strong bond of friendship. Or is there more?" The figure asked in a mocking tone. "Leave HER alone!" Ezra yelled to the figure before looking to Sabine. "I am sorry Sabine" He said silently before pushing her out of the room with the force, closing the door so she couldn't get back in. "EZRA!" she yelled. "Complete the mission, Sabine, I will be fine." Ezra answered her through the door. Sabine ran towards the extraction zone and contacted the rest of the crew. " Spectre-5 for Spectre-2, ready for pickup but we have a problem." Sabine said through her comm. "What's wrong Spectre-5?" Hera asked in a worried tone. "Ezra is locked inside the archive room, fighting with an Inquisitor. I am not even sure if he actually is an Inquisitor." Sabine said, panicking but still running to the extraction point. "HE DID WHAT?" Kanan yelled, joining the conversation. "Everyone go to the extraction point, I am going to help him." Kanan said while running to the archives of the factory. "I am standing by, bring him back home Kanan." Hera said still worried. "I will." He said with a determined voice.

In the archives of the factory:

"Such a noble act, young one." The figure said. "But it won't save you." The figure continued still in his emotionless, cold tone. "Are you another Inquisitor?" Ezra said in a confused tone but kept his gaze on the figure. "Oh no, I am far more powerful than those Inquisitors." The man said. " I am Starkiller, and I am your worst Nightmare." Starkiller said before running towards Ezra, ready to attack.


	4. Chapter 4: Light VS Dark

**Star Wars Rebels: The Light In The Dark**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters of the Star Wars Universe, they belong to Lucas Film and Disney.**

 **Chapter 4: Light VS Dark**

Kanan was running towards the archives, hoping he wasn't too late to save his Padawan. He didn't let his emotions control his deeds but every Stormtrooper that crossed his way was knocked out with a powerful Force Push. He needed to bring Ezra back and leave this place with the schematics of the ships.

Sabine on the other hand just arrived at the extraction point. Hera had already landed the Ghost so Zeb could enter it and coordinate Kanan to help Ezra. Zeb wanted to help, but he was no match for an inquisitor. "I have the schematics, Hera, I am uploading them now." Sabine said while uploading the schematics and files she had downloaded in the archives. "Thank you Sabine. Nice work out there." Hera said, trying to comfort Sabine. Hera knew Sabine well and she knew that Sabine would blame herself that Ezra got trapped with an inquisitor. " I am going back though, Ezra needs me and I am going to help Kanan get him out of there alive." Sabine said in a serious tone. " There is nothing you can do Sabine, Kanan got this." Hera said with a reassuring voice. " I am still going, and you can't stop me. I can't lose him, he is my best friend." Sabine said bluntly while point her finger towards Hera and Zeb. "Ha, best friend, he's more to you if you ask me." Zeb said with a smirk on his face, he received a not so happy look from Sabine. "I am not going to stop you though." He continued, raising his hands in defence. Sabine didn't paid much attention to Zeb, she prepared herself and when she was ready, she sprinted out of the Ghost to help her friend. "He is more then a friend to her or am I to only one seeing it?" Zeb asked to Hera. " No, Zeb, you are not the only one who sees it. He is more to her, but she didn't realised it yet." Hera said while watching Sabine run back into the factory.

Sabine was running towards the archive. She knew exactly where it was but was deep in thought. "What is he really to me?" Sabine asked herself. "Zeb was wrong, he is JUST a friend." She said to herself, convincing herself. "But why did that inquisitor asked if there was more?" she continued. " Does Ezra cares about me more then a friend?" she was now even deeper in thought but still kept running towards the archive. "Does he love me?" She asked herself even more questions she knew she couldn't answer. "How do I feel about him? Do I want to be more then friends?" She asked herself again, tilting her head a little. " Do I care about him like he cares about me? Do I…Love him?" she thought, hesitating on the last part. She shrugged the thoughts of. "I can worry about that later, I need to rescue him from that inquisitor." She said, running even faster.

Kanan was still running through the factory, He didn't know where the archive exactly was but was determined to find his padawan. When he turned around the corner he saw a familiar looking armour in the corridor he was now in. He recognised her immediately, it was Sabine, running in the same direction as him. "What is she still doing here?" he asked himself. "Sabine, wait up a second." He shouted across the corridor while running towards her. She looked back and saw Kanan, she smiled behind her helmet. She knew that her chance of rescuing Ezra was becoming a little easier with Kanan at her side. "What..are…you..doing…here?" He asked her between breaths. "The same reason as you, Kanan, I am helping Ezra." She said like it was obvious. "You know there is probably an inquisitor with him?" Kanan asked, he knew Sabine was a great warrior but she wasn't strong enough to battle an inquisitor. Hell, he wasn't sometimes strong enough to battle an inquisitor. "I know but I don't care, I want to bring Ezra back alive." She said with a serious voice, she knew that Kanan only wanted the best for her so she wasn't angry about his comment. "Can we leave now?" she asked impatiently. "yeah" Kanan said while nodding. "Lead the way." He said to her, she nodded and they both ran towards the archive.

Meanwhile in the archive:

Ezra did his best to deflect the attacks of Starkiller. His attacks were very powerful and Ezra was forced on the defence. "You are not strong enough to defeat me, young one." Starkiller said while trying to land an attack on Ezra's head, only to get blocked by him. "And when I am done with you, I am going after your master." Starkiller said, attempting to distract Ezra. " Your methods to distract me won't work." Ezra said, focused on his enemy. " I have heard there is also a Twi'lek in your crew? Maybe I can pay her a visit as well." Starkiller continued in his cold, emotionless voice. "Or maybe your Lasat friend so I can exterminate his race for once and for all." He said but he didn't get the reaction he wanted from his enemy. Ezra was still on the defence, concentrating to either deflect or doge the attacks of Starkiller. Ezra knew that Starkiller was right, he was far to powerful but he would fight till the end. "For her" he thought, a mistake because Starkiller sensed what he was thinking. They parted, Ezra held his lightsabre in a defensive position. Starkiller held his lightsabre in his own way. He held it so that the lightsabre was behind his back, it was his own way of fighting that he had developed through his training with his Master. "So, you are fighting until the end for her?" Starkiller said in a mocking tone. " Love is such a strong emotion, but it can become one's end, and you are the perfect example of that, young one." He continued. "I promise I will make her dead quick and painless, your dead, on the other hand, will be long and painful." He said, smirking at his enemy. He felt the fear and anger rush through Ezra's body. He achieved what he wanted. "YOU KEEP AWAY FROM HER!" Ezre yelled before running towards Starkiller and launching his attacks. Starkiller smirked, now he was on the defence but he didn't bother. Everything was going according to his plan. Ezra yelled, launching one attack after the other. he won't let this creep hurt his family, he won't let him hurt HER.

Ezra kept attack his enemy with rage in his eyes. Starkiller kept defending himself until he saw an opening, this was his chance. Ezra was so full of rage that he didn't think about the position of his feet. Starkiller used one of his feet to outbalance Ezra, pushed him against the wall and slicing Ezra's back with his lightsabre. Ezre cried out in pain. "Your end is near, young one." Starkiller said while torturing Ezra with Force Lightning. After a few seconds, Starkiller stopped using Force Lightning and Force Pushed Ezra against the other side of the room. Ezra was now close to the door and tried to crawl to it, his last attempt to escape. This didn't get unnoticed by Starkiller. "Leaving so soon?" He said while Force Choking Ezra, pulling him from the ground. "Just…Do…it." Ezra said, gasping for air. "As you wish, young one." Starkiller answered coldly, he pushed Ezra against the door and stabbed him in the chest with his red lightsabre.

At the same moment, Sabine and Kanan turned around the last corner but what they saw horrified them. They saw the end of the red lightsabre sticking out of the door. "No" Sabine muttered while Kanan stood there with eyes filled with sorrow. "NO,NO,NO. EZRA!" Sabine yelled while running towards the door, followed by Kanan who was still chocked. Before they reached the door, it got blasted open with Ezra on top of it, a large wound in his chest. Starkiller had used a powerful Force Push to inflict even more damage on the young Padawan. Starkiller stepped out of the room and looked at his side to see two people full of sorrow, running towards him. "Ah, It seems that your friends have arrived, young one." He said to Ezra who was somehow still conscious, laying on the broken door. "NO, RUN!" Ezra yelled as loud as he could before blacking out.

"EZRA, WE ARE NOT LEAVING YOU!" Kanen yelled, he had his emotions back under control and was now even more determined to save Ezra. "You get Ezra out of here, I'll keep the inquisitor busy until you are ready to leave with Ezra." Kanen said while looking to Sabine who simply nodded as response.

Kanan immediately ignited his lightsabre and started attacking his opponent while Sabine slid past them to get Ezra out of there. "You can't save him anymore, dear." Starkiller said while fighting Kanan. "I checked, he is DEAD" He commented, the last word in a very cold tone. "Ezra, can you hear me? Ezra?" Sabine asked in a worried tone, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye. She slapped Ezra's cheek softly, trying to get him back conscious. She saw his wound in his chest, blood sipping out of it. When she didn't get a response she grabbed him in her arms, bridal style, ready to leave this hell. "I've got him Kanan we can go leave now." Sabine yelled at the Jedi Master. Kanan used the Force to jump over Starkiller who was caught off guard by the sudden move. When Kanan landed he used the Force to push Starkiller back, buying them some time to leave through the front door of the factory. All Stormtroopers already left to factory to regroup, so the only thread was Starkiller.

When Starkiller regained his balance he went to the landing platform of the factory where the Roque Shadow stood. " Go back to the Star Destroyer, I have killed one of them, I want to make sure they don't escape to another system." He said to Juno in a professional voice while entering the Rogue Shadow. "Yes, Sir" Juno said while steering the ship out towards the Star Destroyer. " I have a lot to think about." He said softly so only he could hear it.

Kanan and Sabine arrived at the extraction point with Ezra who was still carried by Sabine, bridal style. "What happened?" Hera asked with a very worried voice. Her eyes went wide when she saw the wound on Ezra's chest. "Take him to the medbay immediately." She said. Sabine carried Ezra to the medbay and laid him on the bed. " I will do my best to stabilize him." Hera said while preparing some Bacta syringes. "Would you all please leave the room so I can concentrate?" she asked to the rest of the crew in a gentle tone. Everyone waited outside, hoping that their friend was still alive.


	5. Chapter 5: Weird Feelings

**Star Wars Rebels: The Light In The Dark**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters of the Star Wars Universe, they belong to Lucas Film and Disney.**

 **Chapter 5: Weird Feelings**

After his fight with the Jedi, Starkiller returned to his Star Destroyer to think about his fight with the young Jedi Padawan. But before he could enter his room he heard something. "Sir Inquisitor, Darth Vader wants an update." The admiral told him. "now?" Starkiller answered a little irritated. "Yes, Sir, He wants to know if your mission was a success." The admiral informed the Dark Side user. "Very well, I will go to the comm room." Starkiller said while walking towards the comm room.

He entered the room and kneeled in front of the table, a hologram appeared soon after. "Was your mission a success, my apprentice?" Vader asked in his cold, robotic voice. "I have killed the Padawan, my Master. I have his lightsabre with me, like you asked." Starkiller said to his master, showing the lightsabre. "My troops are now searching Lothal for the Jedi Master and the rest of the rebel cell. I am sure they will soon be dead." Starkiller continued. "You haven't killed the Master?" Vader asked in a rather rude tone. "I am sorry, my Master, he escaped." Starkiller said while bowing deeper, hoping his Master would forgive him. "Very well, return to my capital ship with only your ship and crew, let your troops continue their search for the rebels." Vader told his apprentice. "As you wish, my Master." Starkiller said before Vader ended the transmission. "Juno, prepare the Rogue Shadow, we are going back to the capital ship." Starkiller said through his transmission, trying to sound as professional as possible towards her. "Yes, Sir. We will be ready to leave when you reach the hanger." Juno said, also sounding rather professional. "I am on my way." Starkiller said cold before heading towards the hanger.

A couple of minutes later, he arrived at the hanger and entered his ship. "Hello, Sir, we are ready to leave." PROXY informed his master. "Let's go. If you need me, I will be meditating in the back. Don't interrupt me unless it is necessary." Starkiller said in his emotionless voice. "Of course, Sir." PROXY said before joining Juno to control the ship. Starkiller went to the back of the ship, closing the door behind him so he could concentrate to meditate. "What is he doing?" Juno asked in a worried tone. "I don't know, I think he needs to think." PROXY said. "About what?" Juno asked to her friend. "I think something is troubling him." PROXY informed her. "Could he have seen something while fighting that boy?" Juno asked. She had watched the fight with the cameras that were placed all over the factory. She had seen some violent situations but what she saw when Starkiller was fighting against the boy, chocked her. "He was cruel, indeed, maybe Galen is still in there somewhere and is feeling guilty?" PROXY asked out loud. "I hope so." Juno said in a said tone.

Starkiller was meditating in the back of the ship. He sensed the emotions of the boy while he was fighting him. Some emotions were familiar to him but he couldn't relate them to a situation. The Dark Side only allowed those feelings to give him power, another thing he had learned from his training with Vader. "The boy was afraid of what? Of me?" He asked himself trying to find some answers while connecting with Ezra's mind. "So he is still alive?" He asked. "Time to find some answers." He said while closing his eyes, focusing all his power to find answers in Ezra's mind.

Back on the Ghost:

Everyone was waiting outside of the medbay, hoping Hera would bring good news, telling them that Ezra would be fine.

Zeb sat down, his face full of sorrow, afraid that Ezra would never wake up again. He didn't want to lose his little brother, he liked to tease him but that didn't meant he didn't love him like a brother. He was angry at the same time that he couldn't help him, he just waited in the ghost, hoping for the best and then this happened. He blamed himself that he failed to save a member of his new family.

Kanan sat next to Zeb, His face in his hands, He believed that it was all his fault. He let his padawan down, he wasn't there when Ezra needed him the most, he wasn't there to help him. And now, Ezra was fighting for his life because he failed as a master but also as a father. He knew Ezra saw him as a father and he failed his 'adopted' son. To be honest, Kanan saw Ezra as a son, he maybe didn't show it but he loved Ezra like a father.

Sabine was in the worst state of the whole crew. She was pacing back and forth with a very worried and sad face, tears falling down of her cheeks. She didn't care anymore that she was a though Mandalorian, her best friend was dying and she let her emotions flow. She didn't care about anything anymore, her world collapsed when she saw Ezra laying on that door with the wound in his chest. The only thing that mattered was Ezra, she would do anything to help him. She had a weird empty feeling, something she had never felt before. "What is happening to me?" she thought. "Do I feel like this because Ezra is in such a bad state?" she asked herself. "Yeah, of course, he is my best friend." She said to herself, still pacing back and forth but stopped when she heard the door to the medbay opening. Hera walked towards her crew, her face full of sadness, some tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"he is alive but barely." She said to her crew. "What does that mean? Is he going to be okay? Can we help him? Does he need something?" Sabine asked in an anxious tone. "Calm down, Sabine, He is alive but he lost a great amount of blood, he needs to rest now, his body needs to heal his own. There is nothing that we can do now." Hera said to Sabine with a reassuring voice, trying to cheer her up. "Can we see him?" Sabine asked. "Yeah you can." Hera said with a little smile. The crew entered the medbay, Sabine grabbed a chair and sat immediately at Ezra's side. Zeb was standing next to Sabine, looking at Ezra, hoping he would be okay. Kanan stood next to Hera. " I don't think the Inquisitor is finished with him, Kanan." Hera whispered to him, concerned about Ezra. "What do you mean?" Kanan asked a bit confused. "I did some scans of his brains and it seems like they are in overdrive, this isn't normal for someone who is unconscious." Hera whispered back. "What are you trying to say?" Kanan asked still confused. "I don't know, I think someone is messing with his mind." Hera said now a bit louder. " I am going to my room to meditate." Kanan said before leaving the medbay and walked to his room. "I am going to my room too, it has been a long day." Zeb said, walking towards his room. "I am going to stay a bit longer, if you don't mind." Sabine said, looking towards Hera." He is going to be okay, Sabine, you should get some sleep." Hera said, comforting her friend. "I am not leaving his side." Sabine said in a serious tone. "Not again." She whispered, fighting back the tears. "Okay, Good night, Sabine." Hera said, walking towards her own room. Sabine didn't answer, her gaze was focused on Ezra. She won't leave him again.

Kanan was in his room, meditating, and trying to find out what Hera meant. "I feel something dark surrounding Ezra's mind." Kanan said to himself. " The same darkness that surrounded that Inquisitor" He continued. " He can't be an Inquisitor, The Dark Side is to strong with him, yet, there is some light in that darkness." He was now very confused. "Oh, No" His eyes went wide for a second before closing them again. "It is a Sith Apprentice." He said in horror. "Ezra is in danger." " I need to fight it." He said before trying to defeat the darkness that surrounds Ezra's mind. "Ugh, It is to strong" Kanan sighed in defeat. "Just hang on, Ezra" He said before going to sleep.

Sabine was still in the medbay, looking at Ezra's lifeless body, she was deep in thought. " It is all my fault." She said out loud because nobody could hear her. "I left him with that freak. I should have fought with him." She sighed. "Was that Inquisitor right? Did Ezra love me?" she asked. "why didn't he say how he felt?" She asked herself so many questions she couldn't answer. "What is this feeling, I have felt for the past few weeks when I am around him?" she asked herself again, she didn't realised that there was someone behind her. "First thing, it is not your fault, Sabine." A warm, friendly tone said. Sabine looked back immediately. "Ohh, hey Hera. How long have you been there?" she asked, hoping that Hera didn't heard all those questions. "Long enough." She said bluntly while grabbing another chair. She sat next to Sabine, it was time that she finely realised what Ezra has felt for the past months. " I am just confused, Hera, I don't know what to do, I don't know how he feels, I don't know how I feel,.." Sabine said while new tears were forming in her eyes. "Shhh, calm down, Sabine, You can talk to me, you know that." Hera said in her comforting voice. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Well, that Inquisitor asked if our strong bond was more then friendship. I thought that he only said that to distract Ezra." Sabine informed Hera. "I was wondering if that Inquisitor sensed Ezra's feelings." She continued. " It confuses me." She started sobbing now. " Well, I will be honest with you, Ezra likes you more then a friend, Sabine. He told me several times now." Hera said while pulling Sabine in a hug. "But why did he told you? And not me?" Sabine said still confused. "Because he knew you weren't interested in him. He tried to flirt a little but you didn't respond so he decided to try and be friends with you." Hera said. "So he buried his feelings just to be friends with me?" Sabine asked now feeling a bit guilty. "Yeah, Sabine, he explained it to me a month ago. He didn't want to ruin your friendship so he ignored his feelings." Hera said, still hugging Sabine. " I feel guilty now." Sabine said in a sad voice, pulling away from the hug. "Don't be, his feelings are still strong, now it is up to you to decide to return those feelings or not." Hera said before standing up and walking towards the door. "could that be the feeling I have lately?" Sabine asked because she wasn't familiar with such feelings. "That is up to you to decide, Dear." Hera said while turning around. "The only thing I am going to say is that you must follow your heart." Hera said and walked back to her room. Sabine was now alone in the medbay, again. "Could this feeling be love?" she asked herself. "Could I be in love with….Ezra?" she said, looking at him. She was still confused. " I need some more time to think." She said to herself. " See you tomorrow, Ezra, Good night." She said, looking to him once more before heading towards her chamber.

Meanwhile in Ezra's mind:

Ezra woke up in a dark place, there was nothing to be seen, he could only see something that looked like a figure. "Who are you?" He asked. "Don't you recognise me, young one?" the figure answered in a slightly cold tone while stepping closer towards Ezra. Ezra gasped when he saw who the figure was. "Oh no, not you again." He said.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Friend

**Star Wars Rebels: The Light In The Dark**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters of the Star Wars Universe, they belong to Lucas Film and Disney.**

 **Chapter 6: A New Friend**

"What do you want?" Ezra said in an annoyed tone. "I am just looking for answers." Starkiller said with a less colder tone. Ezra was a bit confused because Starkiller was acting differently. "What for answers?" He asked. " When I fought you, I felt some emotions that were familiar to me but I didn't manage to relate them to a situation of my past." Starkiller answered in a rather sad tone. Ezra was stunned by the sudden change of Starkiller. He was stunned because Starkiller showed emotions, something he didn't think that Dark Side users were able to. "why should I trust you?" Ezra asked. "Where are we in the first place?" He continued asking. " It is up to you to hear me out or not and we are in your mind. You blacked out after our fight." Starkiller said, hoping he could get some answers from the young Jedi Padawan. "You are in my head?" Ezra asked panicking. " Yes, like I said before I want to ask you if you could help me with my emotions." Starkiller said in a rather friendly tone. "what happened to the emotionless Inquisitor I fought in the factory?" Ezra asked still not conviced that Starkiller was trying to be friendly. "First, I am not an Inquisitor, I am a Sith Apprentice but my training isn't complete yet. Second, You couldn't sense my emotions because The Dark Side concealed them away, using them to power my attacks." Starkiller explained to Ezra. "You are a SITH?" Ezra yelled now worrying for his and his family's wellbeing. "Calm down, my training isn't complete yet, I don't have the yellow eyes yet." Starkiller stated, trying to calm Ezra down. "I see, so what kind of answers do you want?" Ezra said, he was convinced that Starkiller wasn't there to harm him or his family.

" I believe that you can help me with these strange feelings that I have got lately, and to help me find my past." Starkiller said to Ezra, hoping he could help him. "Your past?" Ezra asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, the only thing I remember is that Darth Vader trained me to use the Dark Side, he thought me to banish my happy feelings and to forget the person I once was. He thought me not to feel happiness, to care for somebody, and all those other things. He tried to strip me from emotions but somehow, those emotions were hidden deep inside of me together with the person I once was." Starkiller finished his story while looking to the ground, Ezra was a bit touched by it. He pity him, Starkiller was used by Darth Vader and he didn't even realised it. " So who are you?" Ezra asked, Starkiller raised his head in confussion. " What do you mean? I am Starkiller." He said bluntly. "I mean who are you really? The person deep inside of you, who is he?" Ezra asked him again, he had a plan to help him. " His name is Galen Marek, this is the only thing I know." Starkiller said in a sad voice. "You are wrong." Ezra said bluntly, Ezra saw that Starkiller was confused and continued his explanation. "You ARE Galen Marek, Starkiller doesn't exist, Darth Vader let you believe that you were Starkiller and used you." Ezra looked Starkiller right in the eyes. "How do you know?" Starkiller asked in a rather angry voice. Ezra flinched a little but continued. " I am maybe not so experience with the force, but ever since we started this little talk, I sensed your emotions, Galen." Ezra said, using Starkiller's real name. " Deep inside you know what happened to you before Darth Vader trained you, deep inside you know that Vader used you, deep inside you know what those weird new feelings are, deep inside you KNOW that you are Galen Marek. It is just a matter of fighting against the Dark Side that is slowly consuming you." Ezra said, he surprise himself a little with his words. "You….you….are right." Starkiller said with wide eyes.

Starkiller dropped to his knees and screamed, Ezra watched in horror, he didn't know what was happening. Starkiller was fighting against his own mind, he remembered everything now. His dad was a Jedi who lived on Kashyyyk, and Vader killed him before his eyes. Vader used him, he lied to him. Everything that he knew was a lie, the Empire wasn't good, it was the worst thing that ever happened to the galaxy. The Dark Side wasn't his ally, it was his enemy, he tried to conquer the Dark Side with every happy emotion that was buried deep inside his body. Suddenly, he realised something, not everything was a lie, SHE wasn't a lie. Her beautiful body, her smile, her eyes, those were real. He felt this feeling again. "What is that feeling? Why do I feel so weird when I am around her." Galen asked rather loud. Ezra still watched not knowing what Galen was talking about. "Every time she smiles it makes my heart skip a beat." Galen continued. Ezra recognised what it was, he had this feeling for months. "That is called, love, my friend." Ezra said while walking towards Galen. "Love?" Galen asked, tilting his head. "Yeah, you are in love with someone, it is the best feeling you could ever have in your life, trust me." Ezra said in a happy voice, he now realised that Galen was fighting his Dark Side.

Galen realised it, He was in love with Juno, now that he knew this, he felt like he could take on the Empire by himself. He felt the Dark Side leaving his body, it was replaced by something far more powerful, a feeling that was warm and gentle. Ezra smiled, he sensed that the Dark Side was completely gone. " I can sense that you have won your fight?" Ezra asked in a happy tone. " Yes, thanks to you, young one." Galen was now standing in front of Ezra again. " I am sorry that I hurt you so much, young one." Galen said in an apologetic tone. "No problem, you didn't know what you were doing on that moment." Ezra said in a reassuring smile, Galen smiled after hearing that Ezra wasn't mad. " The name is Ezra." Ezra Said, still smiling. " I thank you for everything, Ezra, you showed me the right path, you showed me the Light Side of the Force." Galen said, thanking his new friend. " I didn't do very much, Galen, it was your love that saved you." Ezra said, Galen grinned. " I just need to find the courage to tell her." Galen said. "Don't make the same mistake as me, Galen, tell her how you feel." Ezra said, thinking about his relationship with Sabine. " Don't lose hope, Ezra, she could feel the same way." Galen said, he knew about whom Ezra was speaking. "Yeah, I hope that every day." Ezra said, smiling a little. "I need to go now, Ezra, Thank you again for everything, I hope we will meet again." Galen said in a happy tone. " We will, my friend." Ezra said, smiling. " I have a little gift for you, just close your eyes." Galen said before disappearing. Ezra closes his eyes and a bright light surrounded him.

Back in the ghost:

"ugh, my head." Ezra murmured, he was greeted with two very happy faces. "EZRA, YOUR AWAKE!" Sabine yelled, still not believing that he was finely awake. "It is nice to see you to, Sabine." Ezra said weakly with a smile on his face. "You were out for more then a week, Ezra." Hera said in a happy tone. " Something important that I missed?" Ezra asked, while trying to get up, only to get forced down by Sabine. "You must rest, Ezra, We will inform you after you have healed." She said in a gentle but commanding tone. "Okay, okay, I will rest. Where are Kanan and Zeb?" Ezra asked. " they are in their rooms, I will tell them that you are awake." Hera said before walking towards the other members of the crew. Ezra and Sabine were now alone in the medbay.

In the last week, Sabine had thought about how she felt, she was now sure that she cared deeply for him. She just wasn't sure how to tell him. There was an awkward silence in the room, Sabine was relieved when Hera, Zeb and Kanan entered the medbay.

"Are you okay, Ezra? I sensed the Dark Side around you for a week." Kanan asked in a worried tone. " I am okay, Kanan, there is nothing to worry about, the Dark Side is gone." Ezra said, convincing that there was nothing wrong. "That Inquisitor is going to pay." Zeb growled, he was very happy that Ezra was awake but he wanted revenge. "First, He was not an Inquisitor, He was a Sith Apprentice." Ezra said a little angry. "Second, I am okay, there is no need for revenge." Ezra said, his voice was now gentle again. " I am happy you are okay, Ezra, We all are." Zeb said, forgetting his rage. " He needs to rest now, it is time to leave." Hera said, knowing that Ezra was holding back something. "See you later, Ezra." Zeb said before walking towards his room. Kanan was just relieved that his Padawan was okay and returned to his room. " I am going to, Ezra, See you later." Sabine said with a smile, blushing a little. "See you later, Sabine." Ezra said, smiling, not noticing her blush. Sabine left the room. " I need to do some more maintenance to keep the Ghost running." Here said before walking towards the door. "Wait, Hera, There is something I want to discuss with you before telling the others." Ezra said, Hera turned around, grabbed a chair and sat next to Ezra's bed.

In the Rogue Shadow:

The Rogue Shadow was still in hyperspace, after one week, they were almost at their destination. Galen returned to the cockpit, Juno and PROXY looked back. "Everything okay, Master?" PROXY said worried because his master meditated for the past week. "I am okay, Thanks PROXY." Galen said in a happy tone, reassuring his friend. Juno and PROXY looked at each other, they knew their leader was acting differently. "We are almost at the capital ship, Sir." Juno said in her professional voice. " I need to tell you two something, the reason why I meditated for so long." Galen said while standing between Juno and PROXY.


	7. Chapter 7: Unfinished Business

**Star Wars Rebels: The Light In The Dark**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters of the Star Wars Universe, they belong to Lucas Film and Disney.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I had a really busy weekend, my apologies.**

 **Chapter 7: Unfinished Business**

Galen told Juno and PROXY everything what happened in Ezra's mind. He told them about how he felt during their fight in the factory, how Ezra gave him a chance and how he expelled the Dark Side and turned to the Light Side. He didn't tell the fact that he was in love, that was for another moment. Juno and PROXY sat there, staring at Galen. "So that means that you are no longer a Sith Apprentice, Master?" PROXY asked confused. "Yes, my friend, and please call me Galen." Galen answered, smiling at his friend. "I-I-I don't know what to say." Juno stuttered, thinking back to what PROXY said, that there was still hope for him. " I am very happy for you Galen, I really am." Juno continued with a smile, looking at Galen. " I am happy too, now, I have some unfinished business with Vader. When do we arrive?" Galen asked to Juno in a friendly tone. "Well, we should arrive right now." Juno said and a few seconds later, the Rogue Shadow left hyperspace. The crew was choked at what they saw, the new capital ship of Darth Vader. "What is that?" Juno asked still choked. " I-I don't know, Juno, Vader told me about a new ship but I didn't know that it was this big." Galen answered her. " Go to the hanger, we can't act suspicious." Galen said, not wanting to blow his cover. "O-okay." Juno said while steering the ship towards the capital ship.

They landed in the hanger that was assigned to them, the ship was so huge that even Star Destroyers could land in it. "Juno, PROXY, I am going to see Vader, I want you to get ready to leave this place as soon as possible. PROXY, is it possible that you can get some information about this ship? We need to give it to the Rebellion." Galen said bluntly, getting a confused look from both Juno and PROXY. "Wait, What? Since when are we part of the Rebellion? Since when did we defected from the Empire anyway?" Juno said more confused than ever. " Vader senses when someone has turned to the Light Side, Juno, It is my duty to help the young Ezra after everything I have done to him." Galen said while looking towards the ground. He was ashamed that he had hurt Ezra so badly, but he would try to help him and his crew in every way possible, like Ezra helped him when he needed it. "Okay, I will always stand by your side, Galen." Juno said with a smile, blushing a little but hid it quickly. "Me too, Master, I'll see what I can do." PROXY said before walking towards the many terminals in the hanger. Juno and Galen were now alone, inside the Rogue Shadow. " I must go, Juno, be careful." Galen said in a worried tone before walking out of the ship. "I will, Galen, be careful and come back please." Juno said just loud enough so that Galen could hear it.

Deep inside of the ship, Darth Vader was kneeling in front of a Hologram that showed a dark figure. "I have sensed a disturbance in the force, my Apprentice, something happened to your Apprentice." The dark figure said in a very cold tone. "I have sensed it to, my Master, our plan will succeed, the ship will be ready in a few months now." Vader said in his robotic voice to the hologram. " I will deal with the Apprentice." He continued before the transmission ended.

Galen entered Vader's room like he was ordered to, when he entered he saw Darth Vader standing, back facing him. "You think I wouldn't know, Starkiller? Or should I say Galen now?" Vader asked emotionless. Galen knew that Vader would sense it, he just needed to buy some time. " I have found people that care about me and I will join them to destroy you and the Empire." Galen said, igniting his lightsabre and slowly walking towards the black giant in front of him. "You think they care about you? You think you could defeat me? You think SHE would love you?" Vader said while igniting his own lightsabre, his little plan was a success, he distracted his opponent. " YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Galen yelled and launched his most powerful attacks at his former master. Vader was surprised that his Apprentice was so strong, he could barely keep his defence up. Galen kept attacking Vader, he wouldn't let Vader hurt Juno, He wouldn't never allow that. This thoughts only fuelled his rage and the power of his attacks. After a few moments, Vader was getting tired and failed to keep his defence up. Galen used this moment and cut his hand off, Vader yelled in pain. Galen used the Force to throw Vader across the room, inflicting as much damage as possible. Vader got back to his feet slowly, panting heavily but Galen didn't care and electrocuted him with Force Lightning. Vader held his ground and used all his power to Push Galen out of the room. "All troopers, kill Inquisitor Starkiller on sight." Vader commanded through the comms of the ship. Galen tried to enter the room again to finish Vader but was interrupted by Stormtroopers firing on him. "Juno, PROXY are you ready to leave?" Galen said through his comm while walking towards the hangar and deflecting laser blasts. "Yes, Galen, We are ready." Juno answered quickly. " I will be in the hanger in about fifteen minutes, Galen out." Galen said before turning his communicator of.

After fifteen minutes of running and deflecting lasers, Galen arrived at the hanger where the Rogue Shadow stood. He ran towards it, entered it quickly and closed the door behind him. "Let's go." He said while taking a seat next to his friends. "Okay, what is our destination?" Juno said while steering the ship out of the hanger. "The Lothal system." Galen said smiling. Both Juno and PROXY knew why he would go there. "Okay, hang on." Juno said while pulling to lever to enter hyperspace. "So, when will we arrive at Lothal?" Galen asked. "I managed to upgrade the hyperdrive a bit, we should arrive in few days." Juno said while turning autopilot on. "Did you get some information PROXY?" Galen asked while turning his head towards his friend. "Yes, Master, but it is heavily coded. I can decode it but it could take some time." PROXY said, focusing on his work. "Okay, thank you." Galen said with a smile. He was happy, he maybe didn't kill Vader, but he inflicted heavy damage and he was on his way, with his two friends, to meet new friends.

Meanwhile on the Ghost:

Ezra just finished his story. Hera was staring at him in confusion but she wasn't mad. How could she be mad, Ezra helped someone that needed it, she couldn't be mad. "So, if I understand correctly, you helped Starkiller to turn to the Light Side?" Hera asked, Ezra only nodded as response. " And he was able to because he was still an Aprentice?" Hera asked again, summarizing the story, Ezra nodded again. " And the dark side left him because he is in love?" Hera asked again confused. " Yes, Hera, He didn't know what that feeling was, I explained it to him and he was able to expel the Dark Side within him." Ezra said while smiling. "That is very brave of you, Ezra, but I think the others should know." Hera said. "I know but I don't know how they will react." Ezra said with sadness in his voice. "Galen isn't bad anymore, he wants to help us, I just know it." Ezra finished, getting a laugh from Hera. "What is so funny?" Ezra asked, now it was his time to be confused. "I think it is funny, you helped someone to realize that he is in love but you still can't tell how you feel towards the woman you love." Hera said, smiling. " I just don't want that Galen end up like me." Ezra chuckled a bit. " I know she would never feel the same but I made peace with it." Ezra said, now with sadness in his voice. " Don't give up hope, Ezra, Maybe one day-" Hera began but she was interrupted by Ezra. " I am hoping that she would notice me since the day I joined the crew, Hera. I love her and I always will but I lost the hope that she would ever feel the same." Ezra said while some tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Hera was speechless, she didn't know what to say to reassure Ezra that everything would be okay because she knew that Sabine was very stubborn. " Get some rest now, Ezra, We will tell the others about Galen tomorrow." Hera said before leaving the medbay. Ezra smiled, he was happy that at least Hera accepted Galen.

The next day:

Everyone was in the medbay, choked at what Ezra just told them. Hera was the only one to keep calm because she already knew the story. Chopper was to angry and left in the middle of Ezra's explanation. Zeb was mumbling something under his breath and Sabine was completely confused, she sat on her chair and didn't move a muscle. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Kanan asked angrily, he was the first to break the silence after Ezra told his story to the rest of the crew. "Calm down, love, Ezra helped someone. You should be proud." Hera said in a soft voice, trying to reassuring Kanan. " I helped him, Kanan, he deserved a chance and I gave it to him. He sees me as a friend now and I am sure he wants to join the Rebelion." Ezra said bluntly. "And you believe him?" Kanan fired back, still angry. "Yes, Kanan, I do." Ezra said to Kanan who was staring daggers at his Padawan. " Maybe, Ezra is right, Kanan, everybody desereves a second chance, I am a perfect example of that." Sabine defended Ezra. "She has a point, Kanan, She was a cadet at the Imperial Academy and defected from the Empire to help us. The only difference between Galen is that he is a Force wielder." Zeb entered the conversation, he trusted his 'little brother' with his life, a friend of Ezra is a friend of him. "They are right, Love, give him a chance like your Padawan did." Hera said smiling. " ugh, fine, but IF we meet him, I will keep an eye on him." Kanan said before leaving the medbay. Zeb and Hera left soon after, leaving Ezra and Sabine alone in the medbay.

"This could be the moment." Sabine thought. "Nah, it must be the perfect moment when I tell him, and I will be the first to tell it." Sabine smirked mentally. "So, did I missed something important?" Ezra asked, breaking to silence. " Nah, not really, Sato delivered the schematics to the facilities. They are starting to mass produce the frigates now." Sabine informed her friend. "The other files weren't that important. The only thing we found was a heavily coded file, Chopper and I tried to decipher it but we didn't succeed." Sabine continued. "The only thing we now is the name of the file. It is called _'the Eclipse'_." Sabine finished. " Probably something important." Ezra said. "Probably, but don't worry, you need to rest now. Hera said you should be able to walk around again in a few days." Sabine said with a smile. " I need to leave, Ezra, Hera asked me to make some more bombs and to help her with maintenance. See you Later." Sabine said with a smile. Before she left she winked at Ezra. He blinked a few times. "Did she just….. winked at me?" Ezra thought, he was now very confused. "It is probably nothing." He thought before going to sleep.

The next four days passed by rather quickly. The whole crew was busy with maintenance of the Ghost to keep it running. Ezra was now able to walk for short periods of time, but he used to walls to support him. Sabine was making some bombs on the Dejarik table when she heard a beeping noise, coming from the table. "What is that?" She asked out loud while pushing the button. A hologram appeared on the table, Sabine looked at it in confusion. "Hello there, we just arrived at the Lothal system. Can I speak to Ezra please?" a human female asked in black clothes. Sabine was now more confused and blinked a couple of times. "Who are you?" She asked. "I am an acquaintance of Ezra." The women responded with a smile. "Who is she?" Sabine asked herself. "How could Ezra know her? She is very beautiful." Sabine thought but shrugged it off quickly. "Am I jealous?" She asked herself again. "No, I am not, There is probably an explanation to all this." She said to herself. "I will get him for you." Sabine said before walking towards the medbay.

Everyone was checking how Ezra was doing. "Ezra, someone is asking for you, she said she knows you." Sabine said while walking in the medbay. Everyone was looking at Ezra. "Me? Are you sure?" he asked. "Yep, she wants to talk to you." Sabine answered. " Okay, I am coming." Ezra said before walking in the room with the Dejarik Table, everyone followed him. " Hello, I hope it is not a problem if my friends are here to?" Ezra asked the women. "No not a problem at all, we just want to ask you something Ezra." She said before she switched place with a human male. "Remember me, young one?" the man asked while smiling.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Mission

**Star Wars Rebels: The Light In The Dark**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters of the Star Wars Universe, they belong to Lucas Film and Disney.**

 **Chapter 8: A New Mission**

"Galen! How are you doing?" Ezra asked with a big smile, seeing his new friend again. "Good, thank you. I have good news, Ezra." Galen answered in a gentle tone. "Tell me, please." Ezra said now curious. "We are here, on Lothal, we want to join the Rebelion." Galen answered, a little bit shy. He didn't know how the others of Ezra's crew would react. "That is great news, Galen, I am sending the Rendezvous coordinates now." Ezra said, smiling, he was happy that his new friend found the Light Side of the Force. The others of the Ghost crew were taken by surprise but were happy to welcome their new allies, even Kanan was a bit happy, he still didn't trust Galen that much but if Ezra has faith in him so will he. "I thank you and your crew very much, Ezra. See you soon." Galen said, he was relieved to see that Ezra's friends accepted him. "See you later, Galen." Ezra said before ending the transmission.

"So, that was your new friend?" Zeb asked. "Yeah, trust me, he has changed, he chose our side." Ezra said with a reassuring smile towards the rest of the crew. "I trust you, Ezra, if you say he has changed, I believe you." Sabine said, smiling. "Thank you, Sabine." Ezra said, blushing a little. "Yeah, we trust you, Ezra, we could use someone as powerful as Galen." Hera said, remembering what he did to Ezra. " I am still worried but we must give him a chance at least." Kanan said. "Thank you, all of you, to have so much faith in me." Ezra said, getting a little bit emotional. "I couldn't wish for a better family." He said while wiping a tear away. " And we couldn't wish for a better friend." Sabine said with a loving voice, pulling him into a hug. Kanan, Zeb and even Ezra were surprised by her action, Hera just smirked. Ezra was surprised at first but returned the hug soon after. They pulled away after a couple of minutes, they were both blushing but kept it hidden for each other. Hera on the other hand saw their blushing and was smiling. " There is still a chance, Ezra, I can see how she acts around you." Hera was thinking to herself, giving Ezra hope even when he couldn't hear it. " So, I think it is time to meet your new friend." Sabine said after the long silence. "Y-y-yeah." Ezra stuttered, still surprised by her actions. He liked it none the less, he was just surprised.

After a flight of ten minutes, the Ghost landed in front of a large and grey ship. " Wow, that ship is huge." Zeb said while watching wide eyed at the ship. "Yeah, I have never seen one of those before." Hera state, she knew a lot of ships but she was unfamiliar with this one. "Let's go meet them." Ezra said elated. They left the Ghost and were greeted by Galen and his crew.

" It is so nice to finely meet you, young one." Galen greeted his friend while shaking his hand. "You are attached to that nickname, don't you?" Ezra said, smiling. He found it funny that Galen called him 'young one'. "Yeah, kinda." Galen said, laughing. " Oh, this is my Holodroid PROXY and this is my Captain Juno Eclipse." Galen introduced his crew. "It is nice to finely meet you PROXY and Juno." Ezra said while shaking their hands. " Galen has told us much about you, Ezra, I am grateful that you helped Galen to expel his Dark Side." Juno said, smiling to the Jedi Padawan. " It is my duty to help people as much as I can, that is why I joined the Rebelion." Ezra said proudly. "Wise words for such a young boy, you are very mature." Juno said in a warm, gentle voice. Sabine and the rest of the Ghost crew were watching from a distance. She didn't like how that women was talking to Ezra. "Ezra isn't mature." She thought. "Although, she is right, he has changed in the last few months." She said to herself. "I will keep an eye on her, she is not going to steel Ezra away from me, I won't let that happen." She said to herself.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce my friends." Ezra stated a bit ashamed. "This is Kanan, he is my Jedi Master and my Mentor." He said while pointing to Kanan. "Nice to meet you, Master Kanan." Galen said respectfully, Kanan just nodded. " Hera is our Pilot and a bit of a mother to the whole crew." Ezra introduced Hera who blushed because he had called her 'mother'. " Nice to meet you, Hera." Galen said with a smile on his face. "Nice to meet you to, Galen, I am happy that you want to join the Rebelion." Hera greeted also smiling. " This is Zeb, the power house of the crew but I see him more of an older brother." Ezra said, now pointing to Zeb. " Thank you, Loth-rat." Zeb said smirking, he was a bit touched by Ezra's words but he didn't show it. Galen just nodded to greet the Lasat who also nodded in return. " That droid over there is Chopper, he is our astromech and also a great friend." Ezra said to Galen who saw that the little astromech was working on the Ghost. " Sabine is our demolition expert and artist at the same time, she makes these bombs that leaves beautiful fireworks when it explodes." Ezra introduced his best friend with proud. " Nice to meet you, Sabine, Ezra has told me much about you." Galen said, shaking hands with the Mandalorian girl who was blushing again. She was flattered that Ezra told his new friend about her. " Nice to meet you to, Galen." Sabine greeted the former Dark Side wielder. " We are here to join the Rebelion of course but We have also very bad news." Galen informed the others, getting a confused look from them. "What do you mean? What is wrong?" Ezra said confused. " Well, PROXY has found something horrible and we think the Rebelion should know about it." Galen informed them. "What is it?" Kanan asked, still worried that Galen would betray them. "Follow us to our ship, please." Galen said in a friendly tone.

They all entered the Rogue Shadow while PROXY was typing on a terminal. Suddenly, a schematic of a giant ship appeared in front of the crew. "What is THAT." Sabine asked, freaked out. " This is _The Eclipse,_ a dreadnought class capital ship with the ability to destroy almost every ship it encounters with the superlaser. It can even use the superlaser to attack a planet's surface, destroying all life in the process." Galen informed his friends in disgust, he was not proud that he was once part of the Empire. "Wait, we have found a file in that factory with the same name." Sabine said, remembering the heavily coded file she couldn't decipher. " Well, you have found the schematics now, we have seen it with our own eyes and the construction is almost complete." Juno joined the conversation. " The Empire could use it to wipe out an entire species if they refuse to join them." Zeb stated, remembering what happened to his species. "Yeah, this is why I show it to you guys, you can take this to the Rebelion and launch a counter attack to stop this." Galen said. "Is it even possible to destroy that thing?" Ezra asked still shocked by the size of the ship. " Yes, PROXY, please tell them." Galen said before turning towards his friend. "Of course, Sir. There are two weak points inside of the ship. One weak spot is where the laser is charged, if you plant enough explosions there it should be enough to destroy the whole laser." PROXY explained while pointing to the weak spot. " The second one is the power core of the ship, it is possible to destroy it with explosives but it would take too much time to plant them all, I can override it so it is set on self-destruct." PROXY finished, pointing to the place where the power core is located.

" wow, I need to discuss this plan with commander Sato, if you don't mind." Hera said to Galen. "Of course not, I trust you all, that is why I brought the schematics to you in the first place." He answered with a smile. " Okay, I am going to send Sato the schematics and discuss a plan to destroy that thing." Hera said while downloading the schematics of 'The Eclipse'. "Okay, we will prepare ourselves then." Juno said. The Ghost crew returned to the Ghost after saying goodbye to their new friends. Everyone sat in their room, preparing themselves to a new mission that will probably change the galaxy forever if they fail.


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan

**Star Wars Rebels: The Light In The Dark**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of homework, I apologise. Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters of the Star Wars Universe, they belong to Lucas Film and Disney.**

 **Chapter 9: The Plan**

Hera contacted Commander Sato after she downloaded the plans of _The Eclipse_. "hello, Commander Sato, I have very bad news." Hera started. "What is the problem, Hera?" Sato asked anxiously. " We have discovered the plans of an Imperial dreadnought class capital ship that is called 'The Eclipse'. I am sending the plans now." Hera said while sending them to Sato. Sato was quit for some time and studied the plans. "Hmm, this is very bad news, Hera. How did you get these plans anyway?" He asked. " Ezra managed to help Galen turn to the Light Side of the Force. Galen was a Sith Apprentice who was used by Darth Vader to eliminate all Jedi. He managed to download these plans and brought them to us so we can destroy the ship once and for all." Hera informed the Rebel Commander. " And you trust a former Sith Apprentice?" Sato asked confused. "Yes, Commander, he gave us this information, we trust him and we need to destroy that ship before it becomes functional." Hera said. " I agree with you, Hera. That thing needs to be destroyed but even with our new fleet of Nebulon B-frigates, we could never destroy such a huge ship. Besides, it will probably be defended by Star Destroyers." Sate stated. "Yes, Galen said there is a whole fleet defending 'The Eclipse'. It consists of several Acclamator Class ships, Interdictor Class ships and Victory Cruisers. Those ships carry several squadrons of TIE fighters and bombers with them." Hera informed her commander, she was worried because the Rebellion wasn't strong enough to deal with a fleet that big. " Galen also informed me that 'The Eclipse' holds two Stat Destroyer ships in its hangar for emergencies." Hera finished. " That fleet is too large to attack, even when we gather all the Rebel cells across the galaxy." Sate said sadly. " Don't give up, Commander, we just need to find some reinforcements to improve our fleet, we need to find allies." Hera said, trying to cheer Commander Sato up. " You are right, Hera, we cannot lose hope yet." Sato said. " And I think I know the right people who can build ships that are capable of fighting that fleet." Sato informed Hera, now with determination in his eyes. " I am glad to hear that, Commander, Good luck." Hera said with a small smile. " I need to go now, Hera, I trust you to come up with a plan to destroy that laser. If that thing is not destroyed our fleet won't last long." Sato told Hera. "Of course, Commander, we will contact you before we start our attack." Hera said before the transmission ended.

Hera told everyone to go to the Rogue Shadow, it was time to discuss their plan to disable that laser. "Okay, listen up everyone." Hera yelled, gaining the attention of the others. " I just informed Commander Sato about the ship and he decided that The Rebellion will launch a counter attack to destroy it." Hera said to her allies. " Is the Rebellion able to fight against such a great fleet?" Juno asked, she believed in The Rebellion but it was still a small group of people that decided to fight against the Empire and the Imperial fleet was huge. " I have faith in the Rebellion but Juno is right; it is a huge fleet." Galen said. " Sato will search for new allies to help us fight the Empire, if that ships becomes operational, the Empire could control the whole galaxy." Hera informed the new rebels. " We need to infiltrate the ship and disable the laser, when it is destroyed to Rebel fleet will launch an attack to buy us some more time to initiate the self-destruct protocol." Hera continued, explaining the plan. " And how are we going to infiltrate that ship?" Zeb asked confused. " We can help with that, the Rogue Shadow has a cloaking device." Juno said quickly. "Okay, Sabine, I need you to make as much bombs as possible." Hera continued, she had the whole attack planned in her head to make sure the mission will succeed. "Okay, I will need some help though." Sabine answered. " Can Ezra help me please?" She asked with a light blush. Hera noticed this and smiled. " Of course he can." She answered. Ezra was just smiling, he was happy because he would be alone with Sabine. " Maybe this is the right moment to tell her how I truly feel." He thought, but he denied that thought rather quickly. " If I tell her, she would probably say no and it could compromise the mission. I need to stay focused." He told himself.

" We will be going in two teams. The first team is: Galen, Ezra and PROXY. The second team is: Kanan, Zeb and Sabine. The first team will act like a distraction to get the attention of the Stormtrooper. The second team will plant to bombs to disable the Laser. When the laser is disabled, the second team will proceed to the power core. The two teams will regroup at the extraction point. Juno and me will protect the ships." Hera explained her plan while everyone was nodding in return. " Any Questions?" She asked. " No" everyone said in unison. " very well, I will tell Sato that we are ready. Take time to prepare and rest. " Hera finished in a commanding but gentle tone.

After Hera informed her team that they will be leaving in two days, the rebels went to their rooms to prepare. Zeb was checking his Bo-rifle, Hera, chopper and Juno were helping each other to prepare the ships for the upcoming mission, Kanan decided to help Galen control his anger, Kanan finely trusted and respected Galen. Sabine and Ezra were in Sabine's room making a lot of bombs.

They were focused on making bombs and Sabine was annoyed by the silence. " So, Ezra, how did you exactly helped Galen?" She asked, looking to Ezra and breaking the silence. Ezra had told her about his confrontation with Galen in his mind but he didn't give much detail. " Well, first I helped him to discover who he really was. Starkiller almost consumed Galen and I helped him to search his feelings an rediscover his true identity." Ezra told her, still focused on making bombs. " Oh, I see, was that the only thing you did?" she asked, she was interested in the Force but she knew almost nothing about it. " No, I helped him discover a feeling that wasn't familiar to him." Ezra said while finishing the bomb he was working on. " What feeling?" Sabine asked, now curious. " Galen told me he feels weird when he is around her. He told me that her smile makes his heart skip a beat. I told him that the feeling was love." Ezra said, now looking Sabine in the eyes. " You mean, Galen is in love?" She asked confused. "Yeah, he is in love, and I told him that he should tell her how he feels." He answered. " Oh, since when do you have experience in love?" she asked, teasing Ezra a little. " I don't have a lot experience in love, Sabine. I just don't want that Galen makes the same mistake as I did." Ezra said while looking to the ground. "Your mistake?" she asked, feeling guilty. She knew what Ezra meant and she regretted that she teased him. " Yeah, something I should have said to a women but I never did." He said with sadness in his voice because that women was now sitting next to him. " Ezra, I-" Sabine started but Ezra interrupted her. " No need to apologise, Sabine, you didn't know and it is not important anymore." He reassured her. "Besides, I buried those feelings a long time ago and I am going to keep them buried." He said with a weak smile. " Now, I think I am going to sleep, Sabine, See you tomorrow." Ezra said before exiting Sabine's room. "See you, Ezra. Sweet dreams." She said but she whispered the last part.

" Oh, I wish she knew that I was talking about her." Ezra thought while he lied in his bed. " I just need to forget it and focus on the mission." He said to himself before drifting off to sleep.

" He was talking about me." She said to herself. " I hurt him so much and I didn't realise it. I feel so terrible." She continued, she had no idea that Ezra was in love with her. Hell, she only realised that she was in love with him just a few days ago. " I need to tell him as soon as possible." She thought. " I need to focus on the mission first. I am going to tell him after the mission." She said before she went to sleep.

In the Rogue Shadow:

PROXY was already in his sleeping cycle so Juno and Galen were alone in the cockpit of the ship. " You are not coming back from this mission, are you?" Juno decided to ask, she knew how much Galen wanted revenge on Darth Vader. "No , probably not, it is my destiny, Juno. I have to do this." Galen said, looking into her eyes. " I know, Galen but I want to tell you something." She said. Galen was confused. " I love you, Galen, from the moment I saw you, I fell in love." She said to Galen who was taken by surprise. " I thought you would never return my feelings because you were a Sith Apprentice. Now, you have turned to the Light Side and I just want that you know how I feel." She said shyly. " If you don't l-" she started but she was interrupted by Galen. He planted his lips on hers and kissed her lovely. She was surprised but she realised what was going on and returned the kiss.

They parted to regain their breath, Juno was still amazed. " I love you too, Juno. You saved me from the Dark Side, I fell in love with you but I didn't know that it was love. As soon as I realised it, I turned to the Light Side. I thank you for that, Juno." He explained, she was now even more surprised. "wow" she said, amazed by the story. " I love you, Juno. I always will." Galen said before kissing her again. " I love you too, Galen." Juno said when they parted from their second kiss.


	10. Chapter 10: The downfall of The Eclipse

**Star Wars Rebels: The Light In The Dark**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters of the Star Wars Universe, they belong to Lucas Film and Disney.**

 **Chapter 10: The downfall of The Eclipse**

Nothing special happened in the past days. Everyone was just preparing themselves for the upcoming mission. Hera, Juno and Chopper checked the ships, Galen and Kanan meditated together, Zeb stayed in his room and Sabine and Ezra made bombs.

It was the day of the attack, everyone gathered in the Rogue Shadow to explain the plan one last time. " So, you are going to meet up with the rebel fleet while we disable the laser. Then you land the Ghost next to the Rogue Shadow at the extraction point." Zeb repeated the plan while looking to Hera. "Yes, Zeb, the Ghost doesn't have a cloaking device so I am going to support the fleet." Hera answered. " Okay, is everyone ready?" Hera asked, everyone nodded. " Let's go then, Good luck everyone." Hera said before leaving the Rogue Shadow.

When Hera left, the Rogue Shadow took off. Everyone checked one last time if everything was ready. Juno, Hera and Chopper were able to upgrade the Rogue Shadow's hyperdrive even further. Normally, the trip to 'the Eclipse' would take days in hyperspace, but now it would only take a few hours.

During the flight, nobody said a word. They were all focused on the mission. Juno and PROXY were controlling the ship, Zeb cleaned his Bo-rifle again and Sabine was checking her armour and weapons. Galen, Kanan and Ezra were in the back of the ship, meditating. Suddenly, after what seemed like forever, Juno spoke up. "We are arriving soon. I am enabling the cloaking field."

Kanan, Ezra and Galen joined the others in the biggest part of the ship where Zeb and Sabine were seated. The ship left hyperspace and the cloaking device started working immediately. Everyone was silent again and hoped that the Imperial scans wouldn't detect them. They flew past acclamatory and victory cruisers when suddenly Sabine spoke up. "Wait, aren't those inderdictor cruisers capable of blocking another ship to go into hyperspace?" "yes, that is correct Sabine." PROXY answered, his gaze still focused on the huge fleet. "They can be a problem when we are going to escape." Sabine stated. " The Rebellion fleet will take care of them, don't worry." Kanan said with a reassuring smile.

After a few minutes they were very close the hangar bay of 'the Eclipse'. "Prepare everyone, we are boarding now." Juno said and the invisible ship landed inside the hangar bay, cloaking device still working. " I am going to disable the cloaking device, be ready and may the Force be with you." Juno said with a smile before disabling the cloaking device.

When the hatch opened, Galen and Ezra immediately ignited their lightsabres. The Stormtroopers who were in the hanger bay saw this and opened fire, Galen and Ezra deflected those shots easily and killed a few of them. "Where is PROXY?" Ezra asked Galen after a while. Suddenly they saw a huge robotic being charging towards the Stormtroopers. It had 4 arms with a lightsabre in each hand. Two of them were blue and two of them were green. It coughed from time to time and it scared Ezra a bit. "There he is." Galen said casually and Ezra was just watching in disbelief. "Is that PROXY?" he asked, still flabbergasted. "Yes, make no mistake, PROXY looks like a normal protocol droid but he can transform into almost every single person, even skilled fighters." Galen answered, still deflecting lasers from the Stormtroopers. "What is he?" Ezra asked after he saw that the robotic being sliced two Stormtroopers in half. " I don't know what HIS name was but he was a very important general back in the Clone Wars." Galen answered while he emphasised 'His', indicating that the robotic being is in fact human. Or rather was a human. Ezra just shrugged and kept deflecting the lasers, their plan was going flawless. For now.

While Galen, Ezra and PROXY were distracting the most part of the Stormtroopers, Kanan, Zeb and Sabine arrived at the laser's control room. The three of them took some bombs and immediately started planting them. After 15 minutes, they were done and left the room and started running. " Okay, now we need to go to the power core." Kanan said while running alongside Sabine and Zeb, they both nodded but when they turned around a corner, Kanan pushed the two of them into cover with the Force. Some special kind of Stormtroopers were walking in the corridor and started shooting at them when they noticed them. It seemed that there were even more of them, some Stormtroopers had a sort of personal cloaking field active. The Stormtroopers' armour was completely black and they were armed with a DLT-19 heavy blaster. Kanan, Zeb and Sabine were pinned down and Kanan wasn't even able to deflect those shots. The good thing was, they were out of the bombs' blast radius.

" Shadow-1, this is Spectre-1, we have a problem." Kanan said through is comm. " What is the problem Spectre-1? Are you okay?" Juno asked in a concerned tone. "Yes, we are okay, for now, but we are pinned down. We can't reach the power core." Kanan answered while taking a few shots with his blaster at the Stormtroopers. "No problem, Spectre-1, I will send Spectre-6 and Shadow-2 instead. Stay safe." Juno said before shutting the comm link down.

Galen, Ezra and PROXY were defending the hangar bay very well and it worked as a great distraction. Suddenly Juno spoke through Galen's comm. " The plan has changed, Shadow-2, You need to go to the power core with Spectre-6. The others are pinned down and cannot make it there." "Roger that, Shadow-1, we will go right away. I think Shadow-3 can hold his own here." Galen answered while he laughed a little at the last part. Every Stormtrooper was either dead or knocked out so the hanger bay was clear. Galen, Ezra and PROXY regrouped in the middle of the hangar bay. " PROXY, Ezra and I need to go to the power core. The others are pinned down." Galen said, PROXY transformed back into his normal form and answered him with a smile. " Okay, I can hold my own here if they send more reinforcements." "C'mon, young one, we need to go to the power core." Galen said to Ezra who just rolled his eyes when he heard the nickname again. "Good luck, guys. May the Force be with you." PROXY said while Galen and Ezra were running towards the power core.

They ran for about 20 minutes and they finally arrived at the power core. " Shouldn't we contact Kanan to tell him to blow up the laser? We need all the time we can get." Ezra stated. "Yeah I think you are right. I'll contact him right away." Galen answered and activated his comm link. Ezra started to initiate the self-destruct protocol. "Spectre-1, this is Shadow-2, You can blow up the bombs we arrived at the power core." He said through his comm. "Roger that Shadow-2, I'll contact the fleet too." Kanan answered.

After Kanan blew up the bombs he contacted the Rebellion fleet and they arrived within minutes. The rebellion fleet existed of several X-wings, Y-wings, A-wings and new B-wings squadrons. There were at least 5 Nebulon B-frigates and and there were two Keldabe-class cruisers. The capitol ship was a MC80 _Home One_ Mon Calamari Cruiser. Sato used his CR90 Corvette _Liberator_ as command ship and it was protected by two _Liberty_ type Mon Calamari Cruisers. Last, there was the Ghost, controlled by Hera and Chopper.

"You can give the command, old friend." Sato said through his comm. " All ships, concentrate fire on the Interdictor Cruisers" A commanding, yet gentle tone said. The fighter squadrons flew towards the Victory and Aclamator cruisers. The Y-wings and B-wings bombed them and the X-wings and A-wings protected the bombers from incoming TIE Fighters. "Thank you for your assistance, Admiral Ackbar. You can take command of your cruisers. Just keep the Imperials busy and be prepared for those Star Destroyers." Sato said to his old friend. "Thank you, Commander Sato. I assure you, we are ready for an eventual trap." Admiral Ackbar reassured his friend.

Ezra was almost done with initiating the self-destruct program, Galen was watching the corridor for possible threats. However, Galen almost froze on the spot when he heard a very familiar cold robotic voice. " You came back, my fallen Apprentice. And you brought a visitor with you."

 **A/N: I am very sorry for such a long wait but I had so much homework for school that I really hadn't time to write. I apologise. However, I hope you all like the new chapter and there are two little references hidden in this chapter: who is the robotic being PROXY changed into? And what type of Stormtroopers are they? Tip: they are not Death Troopers. I want to thank you for reading my story and please review, it really helps me and motivates me to continue.**


	11. Chapter 11: Destruction

**Star Wars Rebels: The Light In The Dark**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Star Wars universe, they belong to Lucas Film and Disney.**

 **Chapter 11: Destruction**

Galen was a man of few emotions, his Dark Side training under Dart Vader made sure of that. However in this exact moment he felt only anger and fear. Fear, because the Dark Side user standing before them could probably wipe them all out if he wanted to. He was afraid for the safety of his new friends and of Juno. Even though Juno was safe back in the ship, protected by PROXY, he still feared for her safety.

Anger was an emotion he was familiar with. Lord Vader had indoctrinated him, telling him that anger was the only useful emotion, the only important one. Dark Side wielders of the force have no need for Love, friendship or happiness. That was what Darth Vader had told him over the years, to use it as a weapon to further your goals, nothing more nothing less. He knew better know, thanks to the young padawan standing behind him, trying to initiate the self-destruct of this massive Star destroyer. Saying that Galen was angry at Lord Vader was an understatement, he was seething with anger at the half man half cyborg whom took his childhood away and filled his head with his own ideas and visions. The fact that he blindly followed this thing made him angry with himself too.

"Hurry up, Ezra, I'll keep him busy" Galen said to his young companion, without even looking back at him. He ignited his lightsaber, Darth Vader did the same.

After hearing two lightsabers igniting, Ezra looked up from the console. Past Galen he saw the Dark Lord himself: Darth Vader. The most powerful force wielder in existence. Kanan had once told him that, back in the days of the Clone Wars, the Jedi never felt fear, or if they did, they didn't show it. But He couldn't help but feel shivers running down his spine at the sight of the black figure standing in the doorway. Even his force signature was scary, one big black hole that sucked in everything that came close to it. Even Galen's force signature was scary, he could feel the anger flowing off him in waves and if he could pick that up, Darth Vader could certainly do the same.

"I am almost ready, we'll face him together." He answered quickly while switching his focus back on the console, typing in the last commands to the self-destruct program.

Galen didn't even answer him and sprinted towards Darth Vader, his lightsaber ready to make the first move. His opponent didn't even flinched, took two steps forward and met his former apprentice's attack with one of his own.

"I can feel the anger within you, Starkiller. Anger is not the Jedi way." The Darth Lord said mockingly while blocking another attack aimed at his midsection.

"My name is not Starkiller, I am no longer your puppet, Lord Vader" Galen spat while trying to cut of his former masters head. The attack was met with a simple block. Galen stayed on the offensive, slashing or stabbing, trying to pierce Darth Vader's defenses. He had no success, The Dark Lord batted away his attacks like they were nothing.

"Self-destruct initiated" a monotonous robotic voice spoke out. Ezra let out a breath of relief when he succeeded. He knew something about computers and hacking into them but he was no Sabine. Before his mind could wander further about things that could never be, he focused on the fight that happened before him. Galen was in an intense fight with Darth Vader, and Ezra didn't like that his new friend was so heavy on the offensive. Ezra was by no means an expert on lightsaber battles but even he knew it was not a smart idea to go on the offensive against a foe that is superior than you. Galen was by no means weak, he could probably defeat him and Kanan in a battle but Darth Vader was on a whole other level. So without thinking, he ignited his lightsaber and ran to join the fight.

"Calm down Galen, Please. We can take him on together" Ezra pleaded with his friend, trying to get him to see reason. The platform that lead to the console was rather small, so Ezra had no idea how he could help his friend if he kept up the attacks. It seemed that after a few seconds, Galen's rage had died down, he had stopped attacking his former master. Darth Vader took this opportunity and went on the offense, forcing Galen to protect himself.

Ezra knew he wouldn't last 30 seconds in a one on one fight against the Dark Lord, Galen was more powerful and more experienced than him. So he decided to cover his friend's back. Sometimes Vader's slashes were so powerful that Galen struggled to keep his defense up for long, this is where Ezra stepped in. He would hold Vader's attacks long enough so Galen could recover and fight again.

Vader was slowly pushing them back, towards the console. Ezra gave them roughly 30 minutes to get off the ship before it blew up, they needed to finish this fight, and fast.

"Galen, we need to end this, the ship will blow up in 30 minutes." Ezra reminded his friend and took the initiative, he slashed at Vader's shoulder. He didn't expect it to connect but it did. Vader had slashed at Galen's midsection, only to get blocked of course, but it didn't give him enough time to react. The attack sent sparks flying everywhere, making Vader stumble back and holding his shoulder in pain.

"quickly, Galen, now is the time." Ezra yelled when he quickly darted past Vader to get back to the corridor.

"Lead the way." Galen simply said, also making his way to join his friend. They could both hear the somewhat ragged breath of the Dark Lord behind them when they ran through the door, starting their journey back to the ship.

"That was smart of you, young one, striking Vader when he was distracted." Galen complimented his friend, there were not many people that could harm Vader and lived to tell the tale.

"I didn't really expect it to connect, to be honest, but it worked, and that matters. Now we can make our way out of here before this whole ships blows itself up." Ezra answered honestly while briefly glancing beside him to see if Galen was still following him.

Somewhere else in the Super Star destroyer 'The eclipse' Kanan, Sabine and Zeb were still pinned down by the special kind of Stormtroopers. They had by now dispatched of their DL 19 blasters and had switched to DC-15A blasters. Kanan and the others had managed to kill a few of them but not enough to break through and Sabine's detonators did little to no damage.

"Shadow-1, this is Spectre-1, we are still pinned down, how are Spectre-6 and Shadow-2 doing?" Kanan asked in a rather annoyed tone while still deflecting blaster bolts from the seemingly invincible troopers.

"Spectre-1, this is Shadow-1, haven't heard from Shadow-2 nor Spectre-6 in a while. Will attempt to contact them and will keep you updated." Juno said while she attempted to connect with Ezra and Galen.

"Shadow-2, this is Shadow-1, how are things over there?" Juno asked in a rather concerned tone.

Galen and Ezra were still running through corridors, trying to make their way back the hanger where their ship was. They encountered a few stormtroopers but nothing they couldn't handle.

"Shadow-1, this is Shadow-6, we are on our way to the ship now. Spectre-6 initiated the self-destruct sequence, we have 30 minutes to get out of here. We were a bit delayed," he started while panting from all the running. "We encountered Darth Vader but managed to get by him, for now." He finished. Juno was of course concerned for everyone's well being after she heard Darth Vader was here.

"Spectre-1 and the others are pinned down not far from your location, Shadow-2, I will warn them about Darth Vader. Could you help them?"

"Of course, Shadow-1, Shadow-2 and Spectre-6 are on our way. Just tell us where to go so we can all get out of here."

"If you go right twice at the next intersections you encounter, you'll bump in them eventually."

"Thank you Shadow-1, we are on our way." Galen finished the talk and told his companion of the change of plans. They ran a little faster to go and save their friends.

Kanan managed to deflect one of the blaster bolts at the chest of one of the troopers. They just flinched and kept shooting, Kanan knew he was not the only one getting annoyed. Zeb's blaster seemed to be the only thing that could pierce their armor, sabine's blasters were practically useless against it, frustrating her to no end.

"what are these guys made of?" Sabine huffed angrily

"I don't know, but they sure are though." Came Kanan's short answer. He decided he would contact Juno to see if she knew how to deal with these things.

"Shadow-1, this is Spectre-1, do you know how we could get past these troopers? Our blasters seem to be ineffective." He asked, hoping on a solution so they could move back to the ship and get out of there.

"How do these troopers look like, Spectre-1?"

"They are wearing full black armor with some kind of hardening, their masks give off a red glow. There also seems to hang some sort of device of their belt." He described the troopers as best as he could while deflecting shots.

Juno knew what these troopers were, they were Shadow troopers, normally specialized in stealth missions. She had heard many stories about them; during missions their armor was equipped with cosmetic plated that could alter their appearance. They were also equipped with reflective materials to avoid being detected by scanners and electro-magnetic hardening to strengthen their armor even further, allowing them to take a couple of blaster hits before their armor is pierced. She concluded that the device Kanan was talking about was probably an omni-directional jammer, which gave them the ability to turn invisible. The most remarkable thing about these troopers was the fact that they were Clone Troopers from the Clone wars. Beside the Imperial Commando's they were the only remnants of the Clone Wars.

"Be advised, Spectre-1, those are shadow troopers. Their armor is very resilient, try to aim for their weak spots where their plating connects." She informed them. "Oh, Spectre-1, be cautious, Darth Vader is on this ship." She added to make sure they kept their eyes open for the Dark Lord.

"Thank you, Shadow-1, will do." Kanan communicated the advice to Sabine and Zeb, they were slowly but surely making progress.

Galen and Ezra finally reached the second intersection, they turned right and immediately noticed a door on the end of the corridor and one on the left wall. They continued their way to help their friends. The Door opened once they stood before it, they could see the black armor of the troopers, blaster fire going in every direction. Before they could run through it, it closed again. They were first surprised, but turned around as soon as they heard the same cold robotic voice speak.

"That was smart, young one, but you and your friends won't leave this place alive." Darth Vader said, in his monotonous robotic voice, activating his lightsaber. Galen and Ezra did the same.

"We'll see about that." Ezra said calmly, he tried to bury his fear but wasn't sure if he succeeded or not. Galen noticed the fear in his young friend.

"We'll face him together, Ezra, just like last time." He glanced at his side, trying to reassure his friend. Ezra answered with an approving nod, and into battle they went.

It seemed that Darth Vader had learned from their previous encounter, their switching method no longer worked. Darth Vader attack them both, forcing them on the defensive. Ezra had to use both of his hands to prevent Vader's attacks from slicing him in two. Whenever they found themselves in a close spot, Galen would call out to Ezra to retreat and use Force Lightening to keep Vader from advancing to much. They found themselves fighting Vader next to the door on the left.

Ezra tried to attack his upper arm this time, trying to incapacitate the Sith lord but was met with a block. It seemed like Vader wasn't even trying to block his attack, he kind of batted it away like it was nothing. Ezra had to use his both hands to keep their lightsabers connected, hoping Galen would make his move, and he did. Darth Vader saw this coming however, Before Galen's attack could connect he was up in the air, gripping his throat trying to breath. Vader had used his other hand to Force Choke Galen, Ezra tried to save his friend but he didn't know how, so he decided to pull his blade away from the lock and try to aim at the Vader's midsection.

Darth Vader was not a patient man and this young padawan and his former apprentice had been a greater pain than he anticipated. The padawan wasn't a threat, his former padawan, however, was, so he decided to single them out. He pushed Galen through the door, sending him and the door flying through the end of the room. It seemed to be some sort of Officer's room. It had a desk on the left side and a bed and closet on the other end.

Ezra had never feared for his life, but when he looked up the meet the gaze of the most powerful Force user in the galaxy, he was certain he would die in that corridor. He was not only afraid of his life, when he looked into the room he saw Galen, lying on the door, unmoving. Ezra hoped he was still alive. He decided to burry his fear and to raise his lightsaber, ready for whatever Darth Vader would throw at him. He hadn't even time to think what happened when he was sent flying through the air and collided with the door on the far end of the corridor, sending him into the next corridor where Kanan, Sabine and zeb were fighting the remaining troopers.

Kanan was surprised to see the door behind the troopers blast open. They had finally managed to get through those troopers and was in no mood to handle reinforcements. He focused on the last trooper standing in the corridor, still trying to shoot all three of them. Kanan had to admit it, these troopers had courage, fighting for a lost cause. After he cut through him, he heard a loud scream.

Sabine didn't see what caused the door to blast open like that. She knew that the doors on this ship were strong, whatever came through that would need to pack a punch and she was not looking forward to fighting more of these advanced troopers. As soon as she saw what was lying beside the blasted door, or rather who, her annoyance disappeared and was replaced with concern.

"Ezra!" she yelled, rushing through his side. She had flashbacks to the aftermath of the fight he had with Starkiller in that base. The only positive side this time was that he hadn't a hole in his chest this time. Her scream prompted Zeb and Kanan to rush by her side too, obvious to the person responsible for this stalking towards them.

Ezra quickly regained consciousness due to the many voiced calling his name, when he opened his eyes he saw three people staring right at him, their eyes full of concern.

"Ezra! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" Sabine ranted, checking him for visible wounds. He was touched by Sabine's concern, besides Hera, no one had never shown this much concern for him before in his entire life. Before he could answer her though, another familiar voice spoke up.

"You fought well, young padawan, but you need to accept your fate." Darth Vader calmly said while walking towards the group, Kanan stood defensively before his padawan, Zeb readied his blaster while Sabine concerned herself with Ezra's wellbeing.

"Vader" Kanan gritted through his teeth while igniting his lightsaber again.

"I'll keep him busy, get Ezra back to the ship." He continued while he started attacking Vader.

Sabine Helped Ezra to his feet while Zeb provided cover, he didn't dare to shoot at Vader but just in case more of these troopers came.

"Wait, we need to get Galen too." Ezra said, finally recovered but still a bit dizzy from the blast.

"Where is he?" Sabine asked him, her eyes never leaving his, concern written all over her face.

"Darth Vader blasted him into that room." He pointed to the room behind the Dark Lord.

However seconds after the sentence left his mouth, he saw someone making their way out of the room, still holding the wall for support. That could be no one other than Galen. Ezra was beyond relieved his friend was still alive, now they could finally leave this place.

"C'mon, Galen hurry up, let's go!" Kanan grunted while he blocked one of Vader's attacks. Instead of answering him, Galen gathered himself and raised both his hands towards his former Master.

Galen had enough, Vader was his problem, not kanan's or Ezra's, but his. And he would see it through till the end. He raised his hands and let the anger empower him, electricity erupted from his fingertips. Vader quickly ended the lightsaber lock with Kanan and turned around just in time to block the Force Lightening, absorbing it in his lightsaber.

"Go! I've got this, I'll be right behind you guys, but I need to finish this myself." Galen said to his friends over the sound of electricity flowing through the air. He locked eyes with Ezra, the one who saved him from falling to the Dark Side. He saw how his eyes pleaded not to do this, to just go with them and forget everything.

"Don't do this Galen, We can take him, especially with the three of us!" Ezra started, he wasn't going to just leave his friend. "Think about Juno and PROXY!" He reasoned.

Of course Galen thought about PROXY and Juno. PROXY was his first friend, helping him with his training and sometimes personal problems. And of course Juno, the woman whom held his heart. Without Ezra's help he would've never thought he could love someone. He had never really seen love. His mother died in childbirth and he barely remembered his father, thanks to Vader's training. He had only seen anger and pain. He wondered how Juno could even love him. He had no idea how dating someone worked, he had no idea how emotions worked even though Ezra had already helped him with that a little bit. Juno deserved to be happy, and if it meant walking away, he would do it without a second thought. He would be damned if he let Vader near her or anyone of his new friends.

"Go, Ezra, go back to the ship, I'll be there shortly, trust me." He almost pleaded, still over the sound of electricity. After what seemed to be a long time, he gave a nod. Galen was satisfied with that answer and decided to stop the barrage of electricity, he activated his lightsaber and ran straight to Vader, ready to attack.

"Okay, let's go." Kanan said after he saw that Vader was occupied with Galen. "Do you need some help Ezra?" He asked with concern for his Padawan. Sabine answered in his place.

"I got him, Kanan, don't worry." She said, Kanan could almost see the small, confident smile under her helmet. He nodded and motioned them to start walking. Zeb took point, while Kanan watched their backs. With Sabine supporting Ezra in the middle they made their way to the ship.

Galen was forced back due to an attack of Vader, he quickly glanced past him and noticed his friends leaving. With new found motivation he concentrated him back on the fight with his former master. He would not let this monster get to Juno or his friends.

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I am finally back to the Fanfiction community and to writing! It has almost been two years, I apologize. I started university 2 years ago and little over a year ago I had some serious health issues. Fortunately, I am on the mend, my health is getting better, giving me time to write again! Again, I am so sorry for the long way. During my recovery from surgery I didn't find the will to write, however, I did read a lot, books and fanfics alike. Hence my new style of writing. I think I am allowed to say that I have learned a lot over the 2 years that have passed. I do know that there are probably a few inconsistencies in my story. The plot isn't that great and the romance part is laughable at best, I know this and I am sorry. I was so inexperienced when I started writing this story back in 2017. Sadly, I don't think I'll be rewriting this story. I am kind of burned out on the Star Wars Franchise. I am going to focus on other fandoms after this story, so I apologize for that too. On the other side, this story will remind me of the place where it all started for me, and I will cherish it forever. I want to thank MandoCommander, he helped me and motivated me to write my very first story. He was the author of the very first fanfiction I've ever read, he was the very first friend I made in the fanfiction community and I want to thank him for that. Please, check out his stories, they are really amazing. I'll end it here: Thank you my readers for sticking with me this entire time, I really appreciate it. As always, don't be shy to leave a review.**


End file.
